Unhealty Relationships
by Elnaa
Summary: Callie and Jude have been adopted for about a year. Brallie and Wyallie never existed in this story. Callie and Wyatt are really good friends nothing more. Calle is dating a boy named Sam and is really happy. But is their relationship really as perfect as it seems? Sorry for any typos.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night in May and in the fosters household Lena was almost done cooking dinner,when Stef entered the kitchen.

"Hi babe" she smiled at her wife grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Hi" Lena smiled back as she gave her wife a kiss.

"How was work?" She asked going back to her cooking.

"Oh it was fine. Kinda boring" Stef answered taking sip of water.

"What ya cookin'? It smells delicious"

"Vegetarian lasagna"

"That's sounds great love" Stef hugged the curly haired women from behind. They stood like that for a minute just enjoying each other's company.

"Ahm moms" Jude's voice sounded.

Stef untangled herself from Lena and turned to face the boy.

"Yeah love?" She smiled

"Um I was just wondering when dinner is?" He answered

"Are you hungry bud?" Lena asked

"Yeah" Jude smiled

"Well your in luck then cause I think dinner will be ready when you've laid the table" Stef winked at her son and handed him the plates. Jude sighed as he started to lay the table. Once Jude had finished the table Lena put the lasagna and the salad on the table.

"Can you please go upstairs and get your brothers and sisters sweetheart?" Lena asked as she sat down on one of the kitchen stools.

"Sure" Jude went upstairs and came down with everyone except Jesus.

"Mm it smells really good mama" Mariana said as she took her place at the table.

"Hey where's Jesus?" Lena questioned looking around the table.

"He's probably video chatting with his girlfriend" Mariana answered

"Jesus get your butt down here!" Stef yelled.

"Stef" Lena warned

"What?" She looked at her wife "Butt is not a bad word"

"No but it's not a nice one either" Lena said

"Jesus come on dude!" Stef yelled again. It didn't take long until Jesus scrambled down the stairs. Stef gave him a look when he sat down.

"Sorry" he mumbled with a smile as he took a pice of lasagna.

"Right, now when everyone is here" Stef shot Jesus a look "Let's talk about this weekend"

"Does anyone have any plans?" Lena asked looking at the kids.

"Um,well I'm going to the fair with Lexie tomorrow" Mariana said between bites.

"And I'm going to the skate park with Emma" Jesus added with his mouth full.

"Jesus don't talk with your mouth full please" Stef sighed

"What about you Cal?" Lena asked looking at her daughter.

"I'm going to the movies with Wyatt" she answered looking at down at her plate.

"Not with Sam?" Mariana asked

"Um, no." Callie looked up at her sister "It's the last part of the Hunger Games, me and Wyatt have been planning it for weeks" she smiled.

"Brandon, Jude are doing anything fun this weekend?" Stef questioned looking at the boys.

"No probably just gonna hang at home" Brandon answered and Jude nodded in agreement. When everyone had finished dinner and Mariana reluctantly had taken care of the dishes, Jesus,Mariana and Callie went up to their rooms and Brandon and Jude went to watch TV with the moms.

Callie was laying in her bed with closed eyes listening to music as the sound of a text interrupted her favourite song. It was Sam.

Hey babe, can I come over?

Now? she replied. It was kind of late and Callie wasn't sure if Stef and Lena would be ok with it.

Yeah. Is there a problem? Sam asked

No don't think so, just let me ask my moms. Callie wrote back as she got up from the bed and went downstairs. When she entered the living room she found Stef and Lena cuddled up in the sofa with Jude resting his head on Lena's shoulder and Brandon on Stef's.

" Um moms?" she started. Stef and Lena smiled back at their daughter.

"Hey Love" Stef greeted in a loving tone "Come join us sweets" she invited as she put her arm out towards Callie.

"No thanks" Callie smiled and shook her head "I was just wondering if it was ok if Sam came over?"

"What right now?" Lena asked "I don't know. It's kinda late honey" she added.

"Yeah I know. But it would just be for a little while" Callie said "Please" she added trying to sound really sweet.

"Alright but only half an hour" Stef said "And no closed doors" she warned and gave Callie a sturn but playfull look.

"No of course not mom" Callie rolled her eyes.

"I mean it Callie" Stef said a little more serious.

"Yes I promise" Callie answered as she started walking out of the living room. Once in the kitchen she took her phone and texted Sam.

-Moms said yes, but only for half an hour.

-Ok. Be there in five. Love you xx. He answered

-Love you too xo. Callie wrote back.

"Thanks moms" Callie peeked her head back in the living room.

"Your welcome Love" Stef smiled "Come here" she gestured. Callie walked towards her mother. Stef put her arms around her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We love you very much" she said to Callie.

"I love you guys too" Callie answered as she went over to Lena and hugged her.

"And we will always love you" Lena added and placed a kiss on Callie temple. Callie smiled at her mothers and once again made her way out of the living room.

"No closed doors!" she heard Stef yell at her when she got to the top of the satirs. Callie sighed and went into her bedroom. Mariana laid on her bed looking at something on her laptop.

"Sam's coming over" Callie said as she sat down on her sister's bed.

"What?" Mariana asked suprised "Moms letting him come over this late?"

"Mhm" Callie answered with a smile.

"That's so unfair!" Mariana said loudly "I bet they wouldn't let me have Mat over late at night"

"I'm sure thay would, Mari" Callie chuckled "Or mabye they just trust me more" she teased.

"Ah" Mariana said in an overly hurt tone "They do not!" she slapped Callie lightly on the arm. They smiled playfully at eachother just as the doorbell rang.

"You'd better answer that quickly before moms get to the door" Mariana said looking at her sister.

"Yeah I really should" Callie answered already at the top of the stairs. Mariana laughed at her sister as she got back to her computer.

Callie opened the door with a smile on her lips.

"Hey" she greeted her boyfriend when he appeared in the door frame.

"Hi gourgeus" Sam kissed her getting inside the house. Callie took his hand and started, as quickly as possible, dragning him upstairs. She really didn't want her mothers to start interrogating him.

"Hi Sam" Lena said as she saw the two teens making their way upstairs. Sam stopped and peeked his head into the living room.

"Hello mrs. Adams Foster and mrs. Adams Foster" he smiled looking at Stef and Lena "And of course Jude and Brandon" he looked over to the boys.

"Hi" Jude put his hand up and Brandon smiled at Sam.

"Nice to see you again Sam" Stef said to the boy.

"It's great to be in your lovely home again" Sam smiled at her "And of course seeing your lovely daughte" he added looking at Callie who was standing awkwardly beside him.

"Well this has been fun" Callie said "Shall we?" she gestured towards the satirs.

"Um yeah" he answered and turned to Stef and Lena "I'm sorry but I have to go, great seeing you" he than started walking up the stairs. Callie was just about to go after him as Lena spoke "Hang on Cal" Callie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"What?" she asked trying to not sound irritated.

"Just remember the rules, alright?" she said to her daughter.

"Yes I know no closed doors"

"Good then we're on the same page" Lena smiled "And no more than half an hour" she said loudly after Callie who was already half way up the stairs.

Callie and Sam laid alone in Callies bedroom on her bed with the door open. Callie rested her head on Sam's chest as they watched a youtube video.

"So I was thinking we could do something tomorrow" Sam spoke softly. Callie looked up at her boyfriend "Um yeah but it has to be before six though"

"Why? Is that when your curfew is?" he joked

"Ha ha" Callie said "No but I'm going to the movies with Wyatt"

"What?" Sam said, his tone almost sounding angry.

"Yeah I told you this weeks ago" Callie stated.

"No. I don't want you to go with him" Sam started to get up to a sitting position forcing Callie to move her head.

"What are you saying?" She asked confused

"I said I don't want you to go with him!" Now Sam was starting to get angry.

"Don't you trust me or something?" Callie asked, hurt.

"No, I just don't want you hanging out with other guys"

"Sam stop it. He's my best friend" Callie said "I need to be able to hang out with him"

"Well, I'm not okay with that" Sam said clearly irritated. Callie couldn't belive what he was saying.

"I want you to leave" Callie said in an emotionless tone.

"What?No." Sam answered

"Please just go I'll see you tomorrow. Before six" She stated and got out of the bed. Sam looked at his girlfriend, she was acting like such a bitch he thoungt.

"Fine I'll go" He leaned in to kiss Callie but she turned her head. Which Sam didn't like so he forcefully grabbed her arm.

"You don't even wanna kiss me?"

"No not now" Callie looked down at her arm

"Fine" he said tightening his grip on her arm.

"Ow" Callie pleaded "Sam, let go" she continued. Sam let go of her arm and walked out of the bedroom. Callie heard the front door colse. She sat down on her bed tracing the small finger shaped brusies on her arm with her fingers as a single tear rolled down her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you guys for reading and liking the story, I really** **appreciate all the kind words. Here is another chapter enjoy :)**

The next morning Callie made sure to put on al long sleeve shirt before going down to have breakfast.

"Good morning slug a bug" Stef greeted her as she entered the kitchen

"Morning mom" Callie said sitting down at the table

"You're up early" Lena said squeezing Callie's shoulder

"Yeah I didn't sleep that well" the young girl admitted.

"Why? Did you have a nightmare sweets?" Stef met Callie's gaze

"No, I just have a lot on my mind"

Callie answered looking down on her hands. Stef and Lena looked at each other, both starting to get a little worried.

"Wanna talk about it?" Lena asked.

"No I'm fine" Callie shook her head.

"Okay but we're always here if you need to talk" Stef said "You know that yes?" She took Callie's hand.

"Yes I know" Callie looked at her mothers trying reassure them that she was okay. Why couldn't she just have kept her mouth shut? Now they knew or at least suspected that something was wrong.

"Hello earth to Callie?" Callie heard Stef's voice.

"Sorry what?" Callie asked snapping out of her thoughts.

"Lena was asking you what you would like for breakfast sweets" Stef answered, her eyes meeting Callie's. Callie could see her mother's eyes starting to fill with concern.

"Um just a toast I guess" Callie said not really feeling like eating.

"You sure you're okay love?" Stef asked again trying to get a answer out of her daughter.

"Yes I told you I'm fine!" Callie snapped "Sorry" she quickly added after hearing how angry she sounded. Stef shared another look of concern with her wife.

"Alright honey" Lena said calmly, putting a piece of bread in the toaster "We just care about you and if something's wrong we want to help". Callie looked down at her hands again and then up at her mothers.

"I know, but I promise I'm fine" she tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Okay Callie if you say you're fine, we believe you" Stef sighed in defeat.

"Thank you" Callie said taking a bite of her toast.

Callie, Brandon and Jude where hanging out in the living room

watching tv.

"Why are we watching this?" Brandon pointed at the tv.

"Come on Brandon" Jude said "It's Keeping Up With The Kardashians" he smiled cheeky. Callie and Brandon sighed in unison but smiled at their little brother. Once the teens has finished the episode they heard steps coming towards the living room, it was Stef.

"Hi babies" she smiled as she plopped down on the couch beside Brandon. "What ya watching?"

"Well we where watching the Kardashians.." Jude started

"Oh really?" Stef chuckled at her son "Ahm Calls?" Stef said "You're phone has been going off like crazy in the kitchen love"

"Mhm" Callie didn't take her eyes of the tv.

"It's probably that boyfriend if yours sweets" Callie immediately looked away from the tv. Shit. She hadn't thought about contacting Sam today, after last nights event she didn't really want to. Callie felt panic rise in her chest. What if he was mad? Had he been trying to call all day? She quickly rose from the couch and mumbled a thank you to Stef as she made her way into the kitchen. The phone was laying on the kitchen counter being charged, she had left it there this morning after breakfast. Callie took the phone in her hand and made her way into the garden, her hand clutching the phone that she hadn't even looked at yet. Callie sat down under her favourite tree and tried to relax. Why am I so nervous? She thought to herself. Yes, Sam had been acting weird last night but maybe everything was fine now and he wasn't mad. Callie relaxed her hand and looked at her phone. 5 missed calls,15 texts and one new voice message . All of them from Sam. She sucked in a breath and started to read through the texts one by one. They where all about how sorry he was for last night. He said how much he needed her to forgive him and how he couldn't live without her. This made Callie uneasy, it was the way he wrote, something was just..off. She then went on to listen to the voice message.

"Callie..Callie I need you to answer me.." he sounded distraught" I need you. I can't live without you and I'm so so so sorry. Cal if you can't forgive me.. I could never live with myself. If you don't forgive me I'll.. I'll kill myself" the message ended. Callie felt her heart sink in her chest, was he serious? She quickly dialed Sam's number and put the phone to her ear. With each signal that sounded without an answer Callie became more and more panicked.

"Come on Sam" she mumbled under her breath "Pick up,pick up, pick up please pick up". Callie felt tears burn in her eyes, a lump form in her throat and she was on the verge of a break down. Just then she heard a voice on the other side of the phone "Callie?" it was Sam. Callie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and let a few tears spill.

"Yes, Sam" she said "It's me" she tried to sound calm.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Sam answered "Look babe, I'm so sorry for last night". More tears rolled down Callie's face. "It's okay" she breathed "I'm just so happy you're safe. That message really scared me".

"I know, I'm sorry" Sam answered "I need to see you" he said "Now" he added.

"Yes, yes of course" Callie really wanted to see him too. "I've just go to talk to Stef and Lena but I'll meet you at the beach in fifteen minutes?"

"Sure" Sam argeed " Love you"

"Love you too" Callie said as she hung up the phone. She sat under the tree for a few minutes trying ot calm herself. She wiped her tears away and went back into the house.

Callie was sitting on a bench on the beach with Sam next to her. He was holding her hand trying to make everything normal.

"Why did you say that?" Callie broke the silence "That you where going to kill yourself?" she felt the need to whisper. Sam looked at his girlfriend his face showing no emotion.

"Babe" he started "I didn't mean that"

"Sam what you said is very serious" their eyes met "And it's not just something you say"

Callie tried to read her boyfriends face but he still didn't really show any emotion. She waited for him to say something but he never did.

"You really scared me" Callie tried.

"I just wanted you to talk to me" he answered

"Yeah I get that but you can't just say things like that to get someone's attention" Callie spoke seriosly. That's when she saw something change in Sam's face, instead of having no emotions he looked frustrated almost angry.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" he said harshly letting go of her hand.

"What?" Callie said confused about his sudden mood change.

"If I want to threaten you with killing myself then I will! You don't control me" he almost shouted getting up from the bench. Callie felt tears burn in her eyes.

"Why are you acting like this?" her voice was shaking.

"I'm acting like this because you're a controling bitch!" he sad now shouting at Callie.

"Stop it Sam! There are people here!" Callie tried to calm him made him even angrier.

"You're doing it again. Trying to control me!" his face was now starting to turn red.

"Let's go" Callie grabbed his arm trying to take him somewhere less public.

"Let go!" he pulled his arm back and out of nowhere slapped Callie across the face. Callie's legs gave way from the force of the slap and she fell onto the grass next to them. It took a few seconds for Callie to realise what had just happend. She put her hand up to her face feeling her now sore skin, to her suprise her cheek was wet. Was she crying? Yes, yes she was crying. Tears where pouring out of both eyes, she felt herself shaking with sobs. Why would he do that? Why the HELL would Sam hit her? At the thought of Sam Callie felt herself starting to get more worked up so she looked around, no sign of him. Callie got up slowly, trying her best to fight the dizziness that hit her. She went slowly over to one of the benches and sat down trying her best to calm down. Once sitting down she saw that she'd manage to cut her leg pretty bad. There was no way she was walking home on that leg so Callie pulled her phone out and dialed the number to the only person she wanted right now. Her mom Stef.

 **So I felt like this chapter is kind of weird but I just wanted to really show what kind of person Sam is.**


End file.
